


Tundra

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Conflict of Interests, Dark Kingdom, Drabble, During Canon, Duty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Gentle Kissing, Loyalty, M/M, One Shot, Reflection, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They served their Queen, and as generals, they did what they had to do for their kingdom.





	Tundra

Zoisite always looked forward to when he would cross paths with Kunzite. Even when he could hear his own blood pounding loudly in his ears, his breath coming in short gasps, seeing Kunzite was his only anchor to making it through each and every mission. It was a surreal feeling to have, to walk away and to know there was someone who fought for the same cause. It was a comfort to have someone who cared for him so much.

It was powerful and soothing all at once.

The room was built in all cold crystal, shimmering in a darkened light; how appropriate for the generals of the Dark Kingdom. Before Zoisite could sit down, strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him to a warm, firm chest.

"Kunzite?" Zoisite whispered, turning his head to see the other man.

"I'm here," Kunzite replied, a soft smile upon his features. "You've done well, Zoisite."

Kunzite's arms moved to Zoisite's sides and shoulders; soon the bottled-up tension slowly disappeared, leaving the warm feeling of success. They served their Queen, and as generals, they did what they had to do for their kingdom. Nevertheless, their shared obligation always managed to take its toll. Their time together was what they needed, for themselves and for each other.

"Rest, so that we can serve our kingdom another day," Kunzite said, and then pressed a kiss to Zoisite's lips. Without hesitation, Zoisite kissed him back.


End file.
